More Than Friends
by Chenryshipper
Summary: "Do you have a girlfriend?" Joss questioned. There were two ways Henry could answer her question. One, he could tell the truth and say he didn't have a girlfriend, or two, he could lie and say he did, so she could leave him alone. In which Henry tells Joss that he and Charlotte are dating. Chenry.
1. The Tutor

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic so I am sorry if this isn't very good. I actually wrote this back in April 2019 after watching 'I Dream of Danger,' and learning about Joss. So I finally got the courage to post this. Any and all errors are mine.**

**I have most of it written out and it will be a total of 8 chapters. I don't know when exactly I will be able to post the rest of the chapters, but we'll see.**

**One last thing, for reference this story is canon up until 'I Dream of Danger.'**

* * *

When Charlotte had imagined going out on a date with Henry Hart (not that she's imagined it before. . . ok only one time) she never would have imagined she would be in Montego's with Joss Moss and her date, Jasper.

Charlotte had absentmindedly agreed to go on a double date with Joss because she had been doubting the realness of her relationship with Henry.

She didn't expect to be in this situation, where she was saying that she's been having sex with Henry. A lot of it.

Which was far from the truth. Because she wasn't _actually_ having sex with him and she wasn't _actually_ dating him either. She was just trying to help Henry to get Joss to leave him alone and move on.

She had expected this to go as a dinner between friends who just wanted to have a good time. She didn't expect to feel like she was being interrogated for a lie she was telling. Which she was, but Joss didn't know that. And this girl was getting on her nerves and she was really close to jumping the table and choking the hell out of her.

Charlotte was now wondering how the hell she let herself get dragged into this situation in the first place.

Oh wait, now she remembers, this was all Henry's fault. And when she got done with Joss, she was gonna go after Henry.

* * *

It was a normal day in Swellview, Charlotte and Henry were in the Hart's household on a Sunday night watching _Walking Orange_, a favorite show of theirs. They were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them, and eating handfuls in between laughing at the jokes on the show.

This had been a current development they've come to have, where they would spend one day a week relaxing and for an hour or two goofing off, watching tv or a movie on _Redflix_. They would sometimes invite Jasper but tonight he was visiting his nana, so it was just Charlotte and Henry.

"Would you guys keep it down? I am trying to study here!" Piper exclaimed from the dinner table, where she was with her tutor, Joss Moss, who was helping her with her algebra homework.

Joss was a senior at a different high school. Henry's mother decided to hire a tutor after Piper kept complaining about how hard her math classes were getting now as a high school freshman.

The Hart's had tried to get Charlotte to be the one to tutor Piper, but with school, her participating in L.I.M.P, and her after school job she just didn't have time. So they had to look for someone else.

One of Kris', Henry's mother, friends had a daughter Henry's age, that was more than happy to help Piper out. Joss was a beautiful light skinned girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was class president and striving to be valedictorian, and she was in a buddy program that required her to be a tutor, which she was more than happy to do.

She had been coming over to help Piper with her homework, and to study for her upcoming test for the last three weeks.

"Yeah, Henry, it would be better if your sister could concentrate so she can pass her test on Wednesday," Joss spoke up trying to help out her student.

"Oh come on Piper, we are not being that loud, right Charlotte?" Henry said looking at Joss first then turning to Charlotte.

"Huh, oh right sorry Piper. We'll try to be quieter," Charlotte replied, too entranced by the show to pay attention to what was being said.

The couple on the couch went back to their tv show, while, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched closely. Joss had been observing Henry and Charlotte's interactions very closely for the past few weeks trying to decide whether they were just friends or more.

The first time she came over to tutor Piper she wasn't expecting her to have such an attractive brother. Joss was instantly attracted to Henry and was hoping to get him interested in her, when another girl walked in, Charlotte Page.

Henry introduced her as his friend, so Joss at least knew that this Charlotte girl, wasn't his girlfriend, if he had one. And if he didn't, well, she just had to make sure that she won that title herself.

But she wasn't doing much to win Henry's attention because Charlotte was always with him, which is fine, but it was like they never went their separate ways. And every Sunday that Joss came over so did she, it was irritating.

She was starting to think that maybe there was something more to Henry and Charlotte's "friendship," but so far she hadn't witnessed them hold hands, cuddle or even kiss, so maybe she was looking too deep into this.

"Hey, Joss you still with me?" Piper asked as she waved a hand in front of the girl.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Joss answered sheepishly, "Yeah what do you need?" Getting back to the task at hand.

"I need help with question 9."

Joss decided that at this moment she needed to do her job that she was getting paid for instead of investigating a relationship that wasn't any of her business. But she wanted it to be.

She needed to win Henry over and make him forget Charlotte, but she was gonna need some help with that and maybe her student was just gonna be who she needs to help her.

At that moment Henry's watch started beeping. Charlotte and Henry looked at each other and got up turning off the TV and saying they were needed at work.

Piper didn't even look up and barely acknowledged her brother's departure.

"Umm, are they allowed to leave like that?" Joss questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they do it all the time, Henry has a watch that lets him know when he needs to be at his job," Piper explained half-heartedly, turning back to question 9.

"But you don't find it suspicious that on a Sunday night Henry would need to be at his job?" Joss insisted.

"Not really. I don't think about it much and I don't really care what my brother does," Piper answered.

"But why did _Charlotte_ go along with him?" Joss said with a hint of disdain that Piper didn't catch.

"Oh they work at the same place."

"Really? Where do they work?" Joss asked. This was perfect if she kept asking Piper more about Henry then maybe she can figure out if Charlotte is his girlfriend.

"At this junk shop called Junk n Stuff," Piper answered as she finally figured out question 9.

"Why all this interest in my brother?" Piper looked up forgetting her homework.

"Umm, well I am kind of interested in him," Joss answered, seeing as there's no need to hide this from his little sister. If she was gonna be Henry's girlfriend she might as well get Piper to like her.

"What? Eww. You can do so much better than him," Piper said in disgust.

"Oh c'mon Piper, your brother is cute and I would like him to be interested in me. Do you think I have a chance?" Joss said.

"Well if you really want to do this, right now I don't think Henry is all that interested," Piper answered honestly.

"Why? Does he have a girlfriend? It's Charlotte isn't it? I knew there was something more between them," Joss concluded. It was obvious. God she's stupid.

"What? No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, or at least as far as I know. And why would you think he and Charlotte are dating? They are just friends," Piper explained.

"But they are together all the time. She is always here when I come over. Also they sit very closely on the couch together, I just thought that maybe they are dating," Joss explained.

"Charlotte and Henry have been friends for a really long time. They met in elementary school, I think, and they do everything together from what I remember and also there's Jasper. Like I said as far as I know they aren't together," Piper continued.

"Ok maybe I'm just imagining things," Joss said feeling silly for jumping to conclusions. "Like you would even want Charlotte to be Henry's girlfriend, anyway." She looked at Piper to see her reaction.

"I don't know, Charlotte is like a sister to me," She thought out loud. "I wouldn't mind them being together to be honest."

Joss couldn't believe what she was hearing that Henry's sister was on Charlotte's side. How dare she. She was supposed to help her. But then again they don't know each other that well, so why would Piper be rooting for her and Henry to be the winning team.

"Well, I guess we'll see who wins," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Oh I said, we should get back to studying," Joss spoke clearer.

Both girls went back to Piper's homework.

Her little chat with Piper had revealed a lot. So according to her, Charlotte and Henry are just friends. Joss could work with that.

And as far as Piper knows Henry is single. So all she has to do is ask Henry out next time she saw him and done and done. She'll be Henry's girlfriend in no time. It was just that easy. Like Henry would be able to resist her charms. She is totally way better than Charlotte, in every single way and she was gonna prove it.


	2. The Lie

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, I want to thank everyone who has followed and favored this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would read this.**

**Also, I think I will be able to update this story twice a week. I'm hoping to maybe finish posting this story by the time the last episode of Henry Danger airs.**

* * *

He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. What was he thinking? Maybe that's the problem, he wasn't thinking.

Because if he was, he would've come up with another excuse to turn her down, and he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

But now it's too late to turn this around, he's just gonna have to figure this out and hope this doesn't blow up in his face.

* * *

Henry had been having a good week so far.

He had been able to study with Charlotte this week to pass his history test on Wednesday. There had been very little criminal activity (maybe the villains decided to go on a little vacation) so far. And now he was at home alone on the couch with a bowl of ice cream he prepared himself, and about to catch up on _Dog Judge._

His parents were having date night tonight and Piper was hanging out with some of her friends. So he had the house all to himself with no one to bother him.

He was contemplating on whether to call Charlotte and Jasper to hang out this Thursday night, when there was a knock on the door.

Confused, Henry set his bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and moved to open the door.

_Who could it be?_

When he opened the door he was met with Joss, Piper's math tutor, who was dressed in a tight, low cut red dress that went up to her mid thigh, with red heels on.

Henry had never seen her dress like that before. He was wondering what she could be doing here, seeing as Piper wasn't home.

"Oh hey Joss, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming over, Piper isn't here right now s-"

She cut him off with her fingers to his lips. "I'm not here for Piper, I am here to see you," she answered seductively, batting her eyelashes.

Henry's eyes went wide. He removed her hand from his mouth by clasping her wrist with his fingers.

"What?" Henry asked bewildered. "Why are you here to see me?"

"Don't act like you don't know why I'm here." She pulled the arm he had in his hand closer to her and made him move closer. A couple of inches between them.

"Can I come in?" She questioned not waiting for a response and pushing past him, while whipping her hair in his face. As she sashayed her hips, and sat down on the couch.

Henry couldn't understand what was going on. Joss was in his house sitting on his couch as if she owned the place dressed like that, saying that he knew what she was here for. Which he had no idea what she meant by that.

Coming out his confusion he closed the door and walked toward Joss.

"So are you gonna tell me why you are here because I don't know what you mean by. . . Umm, that's my bowl of ice cream." Henry spoke up as she got the half melted ice cream from the table and decided to shovel some into her mouth.

Henry watched in confusion as she leaned over very slowly, while looking him dead in the eye as she did it. And placed the bowl in her lap and whipped her hair back to expose her cleavage.

She got the spoon and dipped it the creamy ice cream and moaned as the cool treat made it into her mouth.

_Oh crap._

Henry now realized what Joss was playing at, she was interested in him. As flattering as it was, he just didn't see her like that. He did think that Joss was attractive, but the problem wasn't her, it was him.

It was just that he already liked someone else. He was in love with his best friend, Charlotte, and had been for the past few years. He had never told her because he was afraid of ruining their friendship and he couldn't risk it.

He enjoyed spending time with Charlotte. She was just fun to be around and he could always be himself around her. He could always go to her if he ever had a problem. She always had a solution because she was so smart. It was so damn attractive how intelligent she was.

She was the first person to figure out his secret of being Kid Danger. Without her, he didn't know how Ray and him would ever catch bad guys and get out of close calls of getting his secret identity revealed.

She is always there for him and he always tries to be there for her. And one day, he hoped, she could return his feelings, but for now he was happy just being part of her life and he will stay there as long as she'd have him.

Joss was now licking up and down the handle of the spoon looking straight at him when he came out of his reverie. The look she was giving him was bordering on indecent and it was making him uncomfortable.

He shifted from one foot to the other and he hoped she would stop.

"Umm Joss. . ." Henry started.

"Yes, Henry I am aware that this is your ice cream. We could share if you'd like," she said as she dipped the spoon back into the bowl and stood up to feed it to him.

He saw what she was doing and stepped back and next thing he knew he had the entire bowl of cold ice cream dripping down his front.

"Oops," Joss said unapologetically. "I'm so sorry Henry looks like you're gonna have to get you out of these dirty clothes." She reached up to the top button of his plaid shirt. But he stopped her before she could.

"Ok Joss I don't know what you're doing here. But you need to leave, right now," he said exasperated.

"Looks like I have to be more direct with you," she started. "Are you free next Friday night at 7? I have an invitation to Montego's."

"Uh what?" Henry said dumbly. "How did you get an invitation? Not even Captain Man and Kid Danger have been invited and they are superheroes."

"Lets just say I know a guy," she said with a glint in her eye. "And I can get us invited to Montego's and even more things if you go with me."

He figuired out why Joss was here, he's not dumb. But he didn't expect her to be all over him.

"I'm sorry Joss-"

"I like you Henry. I want to be with you," she cut him off and she got closer to him and tried to grab the collar of his shirt but he stopped her.

"Look Joss," he said as he stepped back. She was too close. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm not interested."

"What do you mean 'you're not interested'?" Joss said in disbelief. "It's Montego's, a restaurant where they have the best steak in Swellview."

"I'm sorry Joss but I don't see you that way. You're my sister's tutor and that's it," he explained.

"You can't turn me down like that," she said with a steely gaze.

"Yeah, well I did."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Joss questioned.

Henry was taken aback. He thought that she would just accept his rejection, apologize for everything and leave, but he was wrong.

There were two ways Henry could answer her question. One, he could tell the truth and say he didn't have a girlfriend, or two, he could lie and say he did, so she could leave him alone.

"Yes," Henry answered having already made his choice. "I do."

Joss stepped back away from him deflating.

"It's Charlotte, isn't it?" She turned back to confront Henry.

Henry again was taken aback, she thought Charlotte was his girlfriend.

_God I wish._

This was perfect. Henry was just thinking of making up some girlfriend he didn't have, so Joss could leave, but if she already thought of him and Charlotte as a couple, he could work with this.

"Yes, Charlotte is my girlfriend," Henry said resolutely. "I am dating her and she is dating me. We are a couple."

"Really?" She asked unconvinced. "Because I asked your sister, if you and Charlotte were together and she said no," she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Umm, well you see Piper doesn't know that I'm with Charlotte because I haven't told her yet," Henry explained.

"Why doesn't she know?"

Crap. This was getting out of hand. How was he supposed to explain his non-existent relationship to her and make her believe it.

"You see," he laughed nervously. "Joss. . . She doesn't know because," he fumbled. "Umm I haven't found the right time to tell her. . . So yeah."

"Oh really, how long have you guys been dating?" She asked still unconvinced.

"3 months," Henry answered with no hesitation.

"Hmm, you see I don't believe you Henry because every time I've come over I haven't seen you be affectionate with Charlotte."

"Well. . . Joss. . . That's because Piper doesn't know about our relationship, so it would be inappropriate to be making out while she's trying to study so. . . ."

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you gonna tell her?" Joss repeated.

"Umm. . . Soon because well now that you know. . . I have to tell her now," Henry stuttered. Then looked down at his watch and saw it was 8:45 and his parents would come back around 9, he needed to get Joss to leave.

"Well would you look at the time it's late and I think you need to leave before my parents or Piper get back," and proceeded to grab Joss by the arm and pull her toward the door.

Joss tried to protest and dropped the bowl and it shattered to pieces, but Henry didn't pay it any mind and slammed the door once Joss was outside and locked it.

Henry pressed his back against the door and ran his fingers through his hair.

_That was a close one._

He then looked down and saw his ice cream stained shirt. He couldn't believe that Joss threw his ice cream on him. He decided he needed to change and take a shower.

He headed upstairs and once in his room he started unbuttoning his shirt when it finally hit him what he told Joss.

He told her that he and Charlotte were together.

Dating.

A couple.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

_Crap._

He put his dirty shirt in the clothes hamper and got a towel and headed to the bathroom for his shower.

God he was so stupid. What was he thinking agreeing with Joss about Charlotte being his girlfriend.

He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up and and stripped down completely.

Charlotte was gonna be mad when he found out what he'd done. He can just hear her reprimanding him.

He got in the shower.

He had to think of what he was gonna do. He obviously needed to tell Charlotte about this first, but he was afraid that she wouldn't go along with this. But then again she always helps him with his problems, so maybe she would play along.

He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He decided to change into his pajamas.

Henry looked for his phone thinking about telling Charlotte what happened, but he couldn't find it.

_I probably left it down stairs._

"Henry!" It was his mom.

"Yeah mom," he answered as he went downstairs.

"What happened here?" She motioned to the mess on the floor. From the drying ice cream to the broken bowl and the spoon on the floor.

"Oh that. Well I was watching TV and I accidentally dropped the ice cream on myself, so I had to take a shower and I was about to clean it up," Henry explained.

"Well you better and you are not going anywhere until you do," she told him.

When he was done cleaning up the mess Joss made, he got his phone from the coffee table and headed up stairs.

It was almost 10 and he knew Charlotte always went to bed late because she always stayed up studying even though she didn't need to because she's so smart.

He unlocked his phone and opened up his messages and clicked on Charlotte's name ready to type a message.

He thought about how he should bring this up. Should he just say it out right or should he start a casual conversation before he mentioned it.

Ugh he didn't know how to do this. This had never happened to him. He just had to open his mouth and now he's in this situation and it was all his fault.

Henry racked his brain but kept coming up blank. Maybe it would be better to tell her in person.

He pressed the home button and turned off his phone and decided that he would tell her everything tomorrow.

Joss wouldn't be coming over again until Sunday. So he still had time to figure this out.

And what are the odds of Joss actually telling Charlotte about this before he told her.

With that in mind he turned off his lights and got into bed, turning in for the night.


	3. The Ambush

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so my updating schedule will be every Tuesday and Saturday until the story is complete.**

* * *

She was gonna kill him.

She was going to _kill_ him!

How dare he tell that girl they are dating and not tell her. His, apparently now, girlfriend.

Like what was he thinking?

Oh, but she was gonna get to the bottom of this and she was gonna get an explanation, even if she had to beat it out of him.

* * *

The school bell had just rung as the students of Swellview high dispersed out to the hallways.

Charlotte was coming out of her AP Calculus class and went to her locker to take out her textbooks so she could study over the weekend.

Senior year was kicking her butt with all her high level classes, but she knew she could handle it. She was very organized and she knew how to divide her time between being in the L.I.M.P program and her after school job.

She didn't have any classes with Henry or Jasper this year, but she always waited for them by her locker and they would head to Junk n Stuff together.

The hallways were almost empty and Charlotte had been waiting for a while. Jasper and Henry we're taking longer than usual.

They usually meet her a few minutes after the school bell rings.

Her phone pinged with a notification indicating a text. Well two texts actually, one from Henry and one from Piper.

The one from Henry said:

**Had to get out of school early because there was an emergency. Jasper came with me. See you at Junk n Stuff.**

An emergency? She wondered what happened. She'll ask him when she gets to the Mancave.

She replied with an ok.

Then she looked at Piper's text and hers said:

**When you get out of school I need you to come over to my house. It's an emergency.**

Really another emergency?

She wondered what could be so urgent that Piper needs to see her.

Charlotte decided to head over to Henry's house first and see what Piper wanted then she would head over to Junk n Stuff.

* * *

Once she got to Henry's house she walked in without knocking because she's basically there all the time so there's no reason for her to knock.

Piper was waiting for her already seated on the couch only she wasn't alone, Joss was also with her. This confused Charlotte. She thought that Joss only came over to help Piper on Sundays.

_Maybe she needs an extra study session._

"Hey Piper," she greeted the younger girl. "Hey Joss, didn't expect to see you here."

They didn't greet her back they just stared at her, it was starting to freak her out.

"Umm. . . So what's so urgent that you needed me to come over. I have to get to work-"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Henry are dating?" Piper accused her as she stood up to stand in front of her.

_Wait what?_

Did she hear Piper right? Her and Henry dating? What?

"Yeah Charlotte, why didn't you tell us," Joss spoke up backing up Piper's accusation.

Charlotte didn't know exactly what she was expecting the urgent matter to be, but she was not expecting this. At all.

Charlotte looked from Piper to Joss and back trying to figure out if this was some sort of joke or something. Because why else would they be asking her that? She and Henry aren't dating, so why did they think that they were.

"Ummm . . . What?" Charlotte responded dumbly.

"Henry told me yesterday that you guys were together," Joss explained as she stepped around Piper to stand in front of Charlotte getting into her face. "Unless of course he was lying," she narrowed her eyes scrutinizing Charlotte.

Charlotte took a step back. Joss was getting too close. Plus she just said Henry told her they are dating! That didn't make sense. Because if they are dating she didn't remember him ever asking her to be his girlfriend. This must be a huge misunderstanding. She must have misheard Henry. Her and him dating. Pfft as if he would ever be interested in her.

But as Joss was looking at her, she realized that maybe this was an ambush. That both of them were trying to figure out whether Henry was lying. Which he was, but there had to be a reason for him to tell Joss this. So Charlotte decided to tread carefully with her answers.

"He told you we're dating?" She asked carefully trying to keep her expression neutral. She needed to make sure that she didn't ruin this lie for Henry. Which for some reason the idea of dating him gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes," Joss replied.

"Well I thought we were gonna wait a little more until we told anyone about us, but yeah we're dating," Charlotte continued.

"Really?!?!" Piper screamed, she pushed Joss to the side and bearhugged Charlotte. "Omg I am so happy for you!!"

"Umm Piper. . . can't. . . breath," Charlotte wheezed out.

"Sorry," Piper released her. "But I am so happy for you though. I knew you and Henry were meant to be together," Piper jumped as she fangirled.

"You are?" Charlotte asked confused. She thought that Piper would be totally against her and Henry being together. Assuming he would ever feel that way towards her, so this was a happy surprise.

Joss got up from the couch with a huff and dusted herself off. She was fuming from the looks of it. She pushed Piper aside to step into Charlotte's space again.

"Really?" She asked. "But I don't believe you."

"What, why don't you believe her?" Piper turned to Joss. "Why would she lie about something like this? Henry told you this yesterday and now Charlotte confirmed that they are dating."

"Yes I know but I just don't understand why they would hide their relationship," Joss said. "It's suspicious, don't you think? I still feel like both of them are lying."

Joss turned back to Charlotte.

"So explain Charlotte."

"Umm, well we didn't say anything because our relationship is still new-"

"He said you've been dating three months," Joss interrupted her.

_Wait. Three months!_

"What? Has it really been that long," Charlotte asked laughing nervously. "Well I guess time does fly when you're having fun."

Seriously why did he say they were dating and for three months no less.

Charlotte needed to leave before she messed this up for him. So far she was doing good because Joss hadn't said things didn't add up, yet.

"You still didn't answer my question, _Charlotte,_" Joss said her name with so much disdain and if looks could kill, she knew she would have been dead ten times over.

By the looks of it Joss probably liked Henry, which would explain why she was getting so worked up over this. But this doesn't explain Henry's reason to invent a fake relationship about them.

"Well. . . Joss. . . You see we didn't tell anyone about us because," she started. She needed to come up with a good excuse. She looked around the room to find anything that could help her but the only thing she could think of was getting out of there very fast. But then her eyes landed on Piper. Yes, Piper maybe that might sound like a good reason to hide their relationship, right? "We didn't know how Piper would have taken the news," she finished.

Joss looked deflated, "That's exactly what Henry said yesterday."

Phew that was a close one. Charlotte thought this was just pure luck, but now she hoped she could leave so she could strangle Henry for putting her in such a position.

"Were you guys really worried about what I thought?" Piper asked. "I would have been totally ok with it if you'd told me sooner, but the important thing is now that you are dating," the younger girl squealed and hugged her again.

"Really, Piper that means a lot," Charlotte hugged her back.

Once the girls let go they realised Joss was still there. She didn't look happy. She was glaring at Charlotte.

"Why _did_ Henry tell you about us exactly?" Charlotte decided to ask.

"Don't you have a job to get to?" Joss sneered.

"Umm yeah right. I have to get to Junk n Stuff where my _boyfriend_ works," Charlotte emphasized the word boyfriend.

"We'll see if he's your boyfriend for long," she muttered.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"I said have fun at your job."

Charlotte looked warily at Joss, she heard her clearly, but what did that mean? She decided to turn to leave and not think about what the girl said. It didn't matter anyway because she needed to go talk to Henry. With that in mind she headed to Junk n Stuff to meet with her 'boyfriend.'


	4. The Confrontation

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, thank you for your reviews! They make my day.**

* * *

When he heard Charlotte mention her name he knew he was done for. All he had to do was wait and see what she would do to him.

What he didn't expect was for her to go along with this whole charade. The one he dragged her into and he had never been more in love with her than in this exact moment.

* * *

Henry was sitting on the Man Couch playing a card game with Ray. They were playing go fish while waiting for another superhero emergency to show up.

Since earlier today he had to skip class to help out with a bank robbery that just turned out to be Dr. Minyak trying to get money to build another machine, they stopped him and foiled his plans before he could go anywhere.

So now they were just trying to pass the time.

Charlotte had yet to get there. Which was weird since she was always very punctual. She hated being late. So he was starting to worry something might have happened to her.

When the elevator doors swiped open to reveal an angry Charlotte.

"You're late," Ray spoke up, not looking up from his cards.

She paid him no mind and walked straight to the Man Couch to stand in front of them.

"Hey Char," Henry greeted. "What happened?"

She looked at him and glared before looking at Ray.

"Could you leave?" She barked. "I would like to talk to Henry, _privately_."

Ray looked from Charlotte to Henry and back.

"But we haven't finished our game yet. And I'm about to-"

Charlotte swiped her arm across the table and dropped all their cards on the floor.

"What!"

"Hey!"

Ray and Henry protested at her action.

"Ok, god, geez," Ray muttered under his breath and he went to his room in the Man Cave.

Henry watched as he left and turned back to Charlotte wondering what had gotten into her. Something was obviously bothering her because she threw their game on the floor.

He got up from the Man Couch to pick up the cards that she threw on the ground.

"Why were you late?" He asked, making the cards into a pile.

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you, Henry," Charlotte said. "I went to your house."

"What? Why were you at my house?" He asked, looking up.

"Piper texted me saying she needed to talk to me."

This confused Henry. Why would his sister need to talk to her?

"What did she want?"

"She wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to me."

"Ok was it my mom-"

"Joss was also there." She cut him off.

Henry stopped frozen in the middle of picking up another card and stood up. Did she just say Joss?

_Uh oh._

He just had to play this cool. Maybe Joss didn't say anything. Maybe Piper just needed an extra tutoring lesson and she didn't just tell Charlotte what he told her yesterday. Yes, that sounded right.

Henry moved to stand with his back to the elevator, just in case he needed to make a fast getaway. Because who knows what Charlotte is going to say to him.

"Well that's interesting," he said looking at the few cards in his hands that suddenly looked fascinating.

"It _is_ interesting, isn't it?" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Anything you want to tell me, _Henry_?"

The way she said his name sent chills down his spine. He needed to come up with a way to break the news to her slowly. Past experiences have taught him never to get in a women's way when she's angry. And Charlotte was clearly angry and he thinks he knows why.

"Joss came over to my house yesterday, threw a bowl of ice cream on me and I had to tell her we were dating." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think to stop them or make sense of them.

Her glare made him spill everything. How was she able to do that?

Charlotte looked confused. "I'm sorry, but I feel like there's more to the story than that."

Ok he needed to tell her. So he decided to relay the full story to her. From Joss showing up at his house, trying to seduce him, asking him out, and her asking him whether they were a couple.

"Ok, that makes more sense but why did you have to drag me into this?" She asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I panicked and she gave me the idea and it was right there I had to take it."

"So you took the easy way out?"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

She sucked in a breath put her right hand on her hip and shook her head giving him _that_ look.

"Ok, but it still would've been nice if my 'boyfriend' warned me about this before, so we could get our stories straight."

"Wait, what did you tell them?" He asked desperately. If she told them that he was lying he was done for. He would have to move to another city, or country because Joss looked like she didn't like to be lied to (but then again who did?). And she said she knew a guy what if said guy did something to him and what if-.

"I did tell them we were dating," she assured him.

What? She went along with this lie? He couldn't believe it. She _actually_ helped him with Joss. His heart started racing. Charlotte was his girlfriend, well fake one, but he was gonna count it. He didn't know why he even thought for a second that she wouldn't help him. A small smile made its way onto his face. Of course she would, she always helps him. He loves her so much. He could kiss her right now.

Wait she's talking to him but he was focused on her lips and had zoned out.

_Focus Henry focus._

"What really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, Charlotte, thank you." He moved to hug her and wrapped his arms around her before she could react.

"Umm Henry. . . Can't breathe," he released her. "The things I do for you," she muttered.

"I promise I will make this up to you."

"Yeah, you owe me a favor."

"Sure, anything," He agreed. "What do you want?"

"Right now nothing, but if I were to ever need anything you will do it no questions asked, alright?"

"Yes, I promise," he swore as he raised his right hand up.

"Alright, so if we're going to do this we're gonna have to make sure we account for every possible aspect of our 'relationship' that could expose us," she explained as she got a white board from behind the Man Couch and wrote their names on it.

"What why?"

"From what you told me and what I've experienced from the short interactions I've had with Joss, she doesn't believe our relationship is real," she explained. "So if she, as much, senses that one little thing doesn't add up, she will have proof that we aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Ok that makes sense," he conceded.

"So first things first, how did you ask me out?" Charlotte asked.

Henry got to thinking. He knew exactly how he would ask Charlotte out, he actually had it all planned out and everything.

About 3 months ago on one of their Sunday night movie nights (which is why Henry told Joss that they had been together for 3 months) he had arranged everything perfectly. It was just gonna be him and Charlotte alone at his house. They were going to watch the latest _Galaxy Wars_ movie, a favorite of hers (because she shipped the main characters together). And during the hand touching scene he was going to ask her out.

It would have been perfect had it not been for the fact that Piper had gone and ruined it and came back early from hanging out with her friends because she got into a fight with Jana Tetrazzini. She complained about her popularity and Charlotte tried to calm her down so they had to pause the movie. But by the time Piper was calm, his parents had come back from his mother's tennis lesson. And it was late so Charlotte had to leave and they had to turn off their movie.

The movie was paused at the moment where Kira and Matt's hands were reaching out to each other, but not quite touching yet. If this wasn't a metaphor about just how close he was to getting Charlotte to accept to be his girlfriend he didn't know what was.

"How 'bout we say I asked you out during one of our movie nights?" He replied.

"Ok," she wrote that down. "What movie were we watching?"

"Umm. . ." He started pretending to think, "_Galaxy Wars 10_?"

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows, she looked like she was thinking about it. Henry held his breath. He hoped she wasn't trying to connect the dots on what he's suggesting.

"Yeah, we did watch _Galaxy Wars_ a while back," she agreed. "It's better to stick as close to the truth and just change simple details to fit our love story. So that's good."

He exhaled in relief, she didn't catch on.

"Ok, now what did we do for our first date?"

Charlotte continued to ask him details about their fake relationship while he answered a few of them as she made comments and soon enough they had most of their love story all figured out.

She stepped back from the white board to look at all the information they had. He stood next to her. They had from their first date down to what their song was and what their favorite colors were to what they do in their free time (things they already knew of each other but it was better to go over everything). Typical couple stuff that one's significant other should know.

"Ok now that that's done," she said in a business-like voice. "We just have one more thing left to do."

"Go home?" Henry said hopefully.

They had been at this for over an hour, and he was surprised that there hadn't been another superhero emergency or that anyone walked into the Man Cave, especially Ray.

"No," she replied. "Physical affection."

Henry's heart skipped a beat. Affection? What did she mean by that?

"Look, in a typical relationship there's the basic hugging, hand holding and kissing," she explained. "We are already comfortable being in close contact with each other like hugging, so that won't be a problem, hand holding might have to get used to that and then there's. . . kissing," she said, not making eye contact.

"Umm so what are you suggesting?" He asked knowing pretty well what she meant.

"We have to kiss," she said looking him in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"We have to kiss," she repeated.

He heard what she said, he just needed to make sure he heard her right. So she wanted them to kiss.

He swallowed.

He'd been dreaming and fantasizing about that for over more than 3 years, and now that it was finally gonna happen he was hesitating.

"Look Henry we need to do this because we have to be comfortable kissing each other. If we're not, Joss is gonna know something's up, which means it will ruin this whole thing."

Damn her reasoning was sound, as always. Of course, what was he expecting, for Charlotte to half-ass this 'relationship'. He already knew that anytime she did something she always tried her best to excel, and since she wants to help him she's not gonna go about doing this any differently.

He licked his lips. "Right that makes sense." He didn't move to kiss her and neither did she. They just stared at each other. Waiting.

Charlotte sighed. "Well?" She asked.

Henry looked around the room.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"What? Why do I have to be one to initiate it?" He said defensively.

It's not that he didn't want to kiss her. He did, he really did, but he was afraid that if he kissed her first he would kiss her senseless and never let her go, so he wanted her to start this to make sure she's comfortable with this.

She groaned and walked closer to him.

"C'mon Henry, you've kissed plenty of girls and I know because you've told me all about them. This is no different."

_Maybe not to you but it is certainly for me_.

"Well yeah, but-"

She cut him off and kissed him.

It was short and sweet. A chaste kiss, but to Henry it was everything he ever wanted. Those few seconds their lips were touching were enough to get his mind to go blank. He never experienced anything like this.

"See it's simple really-"

Henry leaned forward and cut her off mid-sentence, he needed to kiss her more. He needed to feel her lips on his for all eternity, if she let him. He was about to pull away realizing what he'd done but Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck and it was glorious. He could imagine that for a second she wants to kiss him just as much as he wants to kiss her.

He started to deepen the kiss.

"Really?!! This why you wanted to talk to Henry 'privately.'" Ray asked, scandalized as he walked out of his room going down the steps.

The two broke apart and tried to act like nothing happened.

Henry cleared his throat, trying to straight himself out.

He just kissed Charlotte, his best friend!

And it was the best kiss of his life.

Ray walked towards them. "I can expect this from you, _Henry_." He pointed at him. "but you _Charlotte_," he admonished, shaking his head. Charlotte looked at the ground in shame.

Ray laughed, "I'm just kidding, so you guys finally admitted your feelings for each other, huh?" He had a knowing look on his face.

What? Henry was mortified. He never told Ray about his feelings for Charlotte so how did he know?

"I'm happy for you guys, but if you're gonna be a couple and work here, we're gonna have to set a few ground rules," He said getting all serious.

"Happy for us?"

"Ground rules?"

Charlotte and Henry spoke at the same time.

"Number one, no 'privately' talking to one another while on the job, I understand that you are teenagers and your hormones are going crazy and all, but I don't need to walk into more of what you guys were just doing."

"We weren't doing anything."

"You've seen me do worst things."

Again they talked over each other.

"You guys can do that on your own time and get up to whatever shenanigans y'all want, just not here." He looked behind them at the white board.

"Number two, I don't know what _that_ is but no using any equipment to woo each other and write about." He walked closer to the board. "Your favorite things about each other." He turned to look at them in disgust, "don't tell me you guys are _that_ type of couple that like to know everything about each other." He made gagging sounds.

"Also, SCHWOZ! YOU OWE ME $20, THEY ARE DATING NOW," he yelled with his hands around his mouth.

Schwoz came out from the back. "What? They are dating now? I thought they were together already?"

"Well, I was right and you were wrong," he sang, laughing maniacally.

Schwoz pulled out a $20 dollar bill out of his wallet and reluctantly handed it over to Ray.

"Wait a minute! You guys bet on us?!?!" Charlotte asked indignant.

"Yeah," Ray replied, grabbing the bill and looking at it. "We made a bet that you guys would get together eventually. I bet it would be sometime this month since you guys can't stop staring at each other so I knew it was just a matter of time until one of you caved and asked the other out."

"We've actually been dating for three months." Charlotte interjected.

"YES! I knew it!" Schwoz exclaimed. "I told you they were together."

"What?" Ray said stunned.

Schwoz reached for the $20 he had just given to this boss and took it back. And did a little victory dance.

"I told you they were dating but you didn't believe me," he said happily.

Ray shook his head. "How did this happen? And why didn't you tell us anything."

"Well," Henry started, he was cut off by the sound of the elevator door opening and Jasper tumbling out of it.

"Piper just texted me! Is it true!?!?" He questioned. "Are you two actually dating!?!" He moved to stand in front of Henry grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Uhh yeah dude."

"YES!!!" He bellowed out and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy you guys are together I knew you guys were meant for each other." He released them.

"Can I see you kiss now?" He asked excitedly.

Charlotte and Henry started to protest.

"No need," Ray spoke up. "They were kissing when I walked in on them. Schwoz can just pull it up on the monitors."

"What? Really?"

Schwoz had already started pulling up the footage. Jasper pushed them out of the way and walked closer to see the couple kiss on the screen.

Charlotte looked toward the guys and then back to Henry.

"Wanna just-" she gestured pointing toward the elevator.

"Yeah." They didn't want to see their friends gush over their relationship.

They walked toward the elevator and went up to Junk n Stuff.

Once they were up at the store.

"Why did you tell them we are _actually_ dating?" He asked her. "Now they will think this is real."

"I know I could have told them the truth, but at least this way we could have practice pretending and so far they are convinced. Also if Joss finds out where we work she could come and ask them if we are together and as much as I love Jasper he's not exactly good under pressure or a good liar."

Henry nodded. "Ok."

"It's funny how they did believe it though," he said. "That we're together, I mean."

"Yeah." She laughed nervously. "They seem to think we'd be good together."

"I know," he answered. "Maybe they are not wrong." He muttered that last part to himself.

So apparently a lot of people were glad that he and Charlotte were officially a couple. Huh. Who would've thought.


	5. The Trap

She wished she could take it back.

She wished she never agreed.

She wished she didn't open her big mouth.

She wished so many things at this moment, but it was too late.

She already said she would do it and now she just had to wait and see this all blow up into a dumpster fire.

If she could go back in time she would kick herself, no wait, she would beat her own ass for her own dumbassery.

But oh well, she just hopes this doesn't come back to bite her in the ass.

* * *

It was a regular Sunday night again, well almost regular. Piper was at the dinner table with Joss tutoring her as they had been doing for the past month. And Charlotte and Henry were doing their weekly Sunday night tv watching thing.

The only thing that wasn't making this a regular Sunday was that Charlotte and Henry were cuddling on the couch.

Charlotte was tucked into Henry's right side, her head on his shoulder. The bowl of popcorn was on Henry's lap, and they were feeding each other popcorn. And laughing at the tv.

It was disgusting.

They thought they were being cute and it was irritating. Joss was fuming watching them being in love, all over each other and giving each other kisses.

It was annoying.

Who did they think they were? They had no right to be so happy together. There on the couch in their own little world. Not knowing Joss wanted them dead. Specifically, she wanted Charlotte dead.

She was supposed to be the one cuddled up to Henry, not her. She was supposed to be the one Henry was feeding popcorn to, not her. She was supposed to be the one he kissed, not her. She was supposed to be-

A hand waved in her line of vision.

"Hey, Joss you ok?" Piper asked concerned. "You are about to snap your pen in half."

Joss looked down at her hands, and her knuckles were white from the grip she had on her pen. She released her pen and put it on the table. She needed to calm down and focus on Piper, not the two idiots on the couch.

Joss could just throw up.

"Sorry Piper," she laughed sheepishly. Giving one last look to the couple, she turned back to Piper. "It's just. . . Never mind, it's nothing."

"Well it certainly doesn't look like nothing." Piper pointed out. "You were about to snap your pen in half.

"I just wanted to see how sturdy this pen is." She attempted to snap the pen in half. "See it is sturdy."

Piper smiled awkwardly, "Umm ok." She went back to her homework.

Joss needed to get herself together. She couldn't let Piper know just how much it bothered her to see Charlotte and Henry together.

She had been stewing in her own anger since Thursday. The idea that they thought that they could actually make her believe that they were actually together was laughable. She knew they were lying.

Yeah sure at first she did assume they were dating but that was just an honest mistake anyone could make. They could fool Henry's little sister but they couldn't fool her. Oh no, they can't because she already knew the truth, she just had to prove it. And she knew exactly how to do it.

"Looks like I'm done," Piper said as Joss wasn't paying attention again. "Hey Joss, are you sure you're ok? You keep staring at Charlotte and Henry and not really helping me with my homework."

Joss shook her head and looked back to her student. "Sorry Piper, I guess I'm not too focused today, huh?" She replied embarrassed. "It's just been kind of a weird week for me." She turned to look towards the couch and its occupants. "I'm just so happy to see the happy couple finally showing their love openly."

She really hated them. She really did, but with this plan she came up with she was gonna finally expose them. She smiled to herself, one could say it looked evil.

Piper didn't like her math tutors tone at all. But she decided that she wanted to be on her phone. So she gathered her stuff and went upstairs and said her goodbyes to Joss.

_Excellent._

They finished early tonight. What luck that Joss had. And if this luck was still with her she was gonna have a date on Friday. She just needs to wait for the right moment.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," Henry murmured to his girlfriend.

"Ok," she replied with a quick peck on the lips.

Henry got up from the couch and went upstairs.

The right moment just showed up.

Joss gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Hey Charlotte, I want to congratulate you on your relationship with Henry," she said off-handedly.

Charlotte looked towards her puzzled.

"Thank you?" She replied and turned back to the tv.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't we celebrate by going out this Friday, I have an invitation at Montego's." Joss offered, setting up the trap.

"Yeah I know. . . Wait Henry said that it was dinner for two. Are you just gonna give it to us?" She asked.

"No, it will be a double date. You and Henry and me and my date?" Joss explained.

"How did you get dinner for four at Montego's?" Charlotte questioned.

"I know a guy," Joss replied with a glint in her eye. "So what do you say?"

"Umm, I think I'll pass."

"Wow, seriously both of you are perfect for each other." She said sarcastically. "I can't believe either of you have taken advantage of my offer. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, I understand that but I don't think Henry would like to go-"

"Oh, I see what's going on," she said. "You let what Henry wants dictate your relationship."

"What no I-"

"I didn't think you were _that_ type of girl."

"What do you mean that type-"

"The one that lets the man decide everything," Joss said.

Charlotte got up from the couch to face her with a look of indignation. She was falling right into it.

"I mean it shouldn't surprise me," Joss said thoughtfully, with a finger tapping her lips.

"I don't let Henry decide-"

"You accepted to hide your relationship from Piper," Joss continued.

"We both decided that-"

"And now you won't accept an invitation to go out without your man's permission," she tisked shaking her head.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. She was getting angry.

"You know what Joss, I don't need 'my man's' permission for anything, so yeah I will accept your invitation to Montego's," Charlotte exclaimed.

_Hook, line and sinker._

"What is going on here?" Henry asked from the stairs. Scaring both girls. They turned to look at him. Charlotte had a surprised look on her face and Joss looked satisfied.

"Great see you at 7 on Friday. Dress nicely." Joss said proud of herself. She blew a kiss and walked out the door.

Charlotte flopped back onto the couch with a groan.

Henry walked the rest of the way down and walked around and sat down next to Charlotte.

"Char? What happened?" He asked concerned. "And what did Joss mean by seeing us on Friday?"

She scrubbed her hands on her face and mumbled something Henry couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

She removed her hands. "I said I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not. Now what happened?" He asked again.

Charlotte sat up and looked at Henry. "I may have agreed to go out with Joss on Friday at 7."

"What? Why would you agree to that?"

"Because I'm an idiot," she repeated. "One minute she was congratulating me for our relationship then she said I let you make all the decisions in this relationship. And that got me so mad because that's totally not true, so I agreed to the double date," she said exasperated. "So you free Friday night?" She finished with an attempt at a joke.

She honestly hated herself right now. Why did she let herself get caught up like that? Maybe that exactly what Joss wanted.

"Ok well it looks like Joss knows exactly how to get to you."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well we're just gonna have to suck it up and go on this double date with Joss," Henry said.

Charlotte flopped back down to the couch again.

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad."


	6. The Date

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so we made it to the date! I gotta say this was probably my favorite chapter to write (well this one or the next chapter). Because things are gonna start heating up with this chapter and especially the next ;) (just a heads up).**

* * *

She was gonna get them to break. She was a woman on a mission, ready to strike. She could feel them on the verge of giving up and coming clean. She could almost taste it.

She was gonna win this.

She knew she was.

And Henry and Charlotte were gonna pay for playing her like this.

* * *

The whole week had passed by in a blur. She didn't even feel time pass by and it was finally Friday. The day she had been dreading since she, in anger, agreed to go on a double date with Joss at Montego's.

Charlotte was still kicking herself for her own stupidity. She had been hating herself the whole week and maybe that's why the week went by so fast.

The whole week was pretty uneventful, if she didn't count the amount of questions both she and Henry received from Jasper about their relationship. He was extremely happy for them, more than she ever thought he would be.

Even Ray and Schwoz were happy for them in their own weird way. (Ray actually let them, her and Henry, have the day off to prepare for the date. He assured them if anything came up he would handle it.) It was like they had been waiting for this moment to finally come.

She remembers just how shocked Jasper was when her and Henry faked being in a relationship about 5 years ago. Honestly, it was pretty crazy he actually believed them back then, so much so, he threw peas down his shirt.

Also, Ray _was_ the reason they had to fake a relationship in the first place. So it was a bit strange how happy he was since he had come up with the fake secret. Maybe he had been trying to tell them something all those years ago.

But back then things had been simpler. They had just wanted to let Jasper know that Henry is Kid Danger. Now she has to go on an actual date, a double date, with Henry.

She had been moping around her house hoping this whole thing was a dream and that she didn't actually have to meet Henry at his house at 6:30pm so they can head to Montego's and prove to Joss once and for all they really are together, and not just faking it.

As much as she wished that this was real, the part of Henry being her boyfriend, (not the fact that she has to go on a double date with some lunatic) she just didn't know how much more of this she could take. Yeah sure she got to kiss Henry anytime she felt like it now and she got to cuddle him as well, and as a bonus she got to make Joss get jealous with anger. But even with all that she wished that this relationship was real and not just some lie Henry made up to prove a point. It was kinda scary how it was so natural to act like a couple with Henry that sometimes she forgot they were acting in the first place.

She just hoped that in the future Henry could maybe, probably, and possibly love her or at least like her.

_Ugh. Why did this have to happen to me?_

Huh? What did she ever do to deserve this.

She realized she liked Henry a little bit after the dreams she had where Kid Danger almost kissed her. It was after the whole lion incident that she realized that she did actually like him. Well, realized after Henry told her he didn't see her that way either and for some reason that hurt more than the fall into the lion's den.

After some thinking and analyzing of her feelings, she realized that maybe she actually liked Henry waaaay before that, but she didn't accept it until after her feelings manifested in a superhero dream where she got saved by her best friend.

The more she thought about it, the more she saw that she liked him from the time when Henry's father got a job at the Frittle factory down in Bordertown. The idea that Henry could possibly leave, sent her mind into a tizzy. He couldn't leave her. Leave them. But fortunately Henry didn't move. The amount of relief Charlotte felt was amazing. She could breathe again. But back then she convinced herself that, that sinking feeling of him leaving was due to the long friendship they've had and not for anything else.

She didn't even admit it to herself that she was in love with him until a few months ago. She didn't know how freeing it was to finally let that out, well at least let it out for herself because she hasn't told anyone else about her feelings for Henry.

She didn't need or want to hear all the teasing she would get if any of the guys found out. She just wished that once this is finally over that they will be okay.

Because she doesn't know about Henry, but she surely doesn't want to go back to being just friends. Just how much of an attentive 'fake' boyfriend he's been makes her love him even more. And it's not all the kissing or the hugging, it's all the time she gets to spend with him that just makes her feel butterflies all the time.

She was grinning like an idiot lying on her bed thinking about all this.

She looked at the clock and it was already 5pm and she needed to stop procrastinating and actually get ready for this date and get herself together. She just hoped that by the end of the night she still had her insanity intact because this girl was really close to making her completely lose it.

* * *

As soon as Charlotte and Henry got to Montego's they saw Joss waiting with her date.

"Jasper?" Henry said, surprised.

Jasper turned. "Oh hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"Glad you guys could make it," Joss interjected before Jasper could answer. "You guys know my date Jasper, right?"

"Your table is ready Miss Moss, follow me right this way." The hostess spoke up.

Before Charlotte or any of them could think Joss tugged her date towards their table.

Charlotte looked at Henry with a worried expression.

"It's gonna be ok," he murmured and grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. Charlotte nodded. With that they walked towards the table as well.

"So how did you guys meet?" Joss asked Charlotte, who sat across from her, as soon as the hostess sat them down at their table.

"Henry and I have known each other since we were five?" Answered Jasper enthusiastically, as he sat down next to Joss.

Joss turned to her date giving him an icy glare. "I wasn't asking you," she said through clenched teeth. She turned to her and Henry. "I was asking them," she finished sweetly.

Jasper cowered in fear. It was kinda obvious to Charlotte that she only had asked Jasper to be her date only to have someone fill that spot and not because she was interested in him.

Henry looked over at her and gave a strained smile.

He cleared his throat. "Umm we met back in third grade," he answered casually. "Charlotte was new to Swellview and she was in our class. And to help her feel welcome Jasper went up to her and introduce himself-"

"And he started to talk about his buckets and how he loved them, well, stills loves them." Charlotte cut in.

"Yeah I remember that," Jasper interjected, smiling at the memory.

Joss turned back to Jasper. "I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Hey, don't talk to him like that," Henry spoke up.

She turned to Henry with steely eyes. Took a deep breath. "Just continue your story."

Henry flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes but continued on anyway. "Well I went in to save her from Jasper obsession with buckets talk and invited her to sit with us and the rest is history."

"Aww what cute story," Joss commented insincerely.

"Now, how did you guys decide to date? Who asked who?"

"He asked me," Charlotte answered.

"When?"

"During one of our Sunday Movie nights," Henry replied.

"What movie did y'all watch?"

"_Galaxy Wars._" They answered simultaneously.

They both turned toward each other.

"Jinx, you owe me a coconut." Again they said and laughed with glee.

Joss stared at them with disdain. Looking between them. At Henry, at Charlotte. It was clear to Charlotte that they were getting to her. And it was the best feeling in the world.

Their server interrupted them to take their drink orders and they all decided to order their food as well.

And like that the date continued Joss asking question after question. It felt like an interrogation. She barely let Jasper get a word in because she didn't care for his commentary. And with every question fired at them, she and Henry had an answer. Since they had thought about every possible aspect and angle she would try to get them to slip up.

Charlotte almost smirked with satisfaction after seeing Joss get agitated from all her questioning and not seeing at all that their relationship was fake. Ha. Joss thought that she hadn't thought of everything, oh but she did, there was absolutely no question that could catch her off guard and ruin this for them.

"Have you guys said 'I love you' yet?" Joss questioned pretty irritated at this point.

_Damn._

Well maybe not everything.

That was _maybe_ the one thing she forgot to mention when they were writing out their relationship on the white board. It may have slipped her mind. Well, to be honest it really didn't. She _was_ gonna mention that little detail but she chickened out at the last second.

She had already freaking suggested kissing, which was pretty terrifying because even though she feigned confidence, her heart was beating so loudly that day she thought Henry could hear it. It was obvious he didn't want to kiss her otherwise he wouldn't have been so reluctant to do it. So for that reason she wasn't also gonna talk about feelings because there wasn't any to talk about obviously. At least on his part.

Plus they had only been in a 'relationship' for three months at this point, so it would be too early to drop the L-word, right?

Thankfully their server returned with their drinks so Charlotte could at least get a moment to think about how they're going to answer this.

"We have," Henry answered once the server left.

Shocked, Charlotte turned to him. What? They never talked about this. Is he really just gonna lie his way through this, something that she feels one should never lie about.

Joss scrutinized him. "But you guys have been together three months, how could you have possibly figured out you love her in that time?" She asked incredulously.

"Who says I just figured out I love her three months ago," he answered without missing a beat.

Charlotte couldn't believe what she was hearing. Henry loved her? No, that wasn't possible. He was just saying all this trick Joss, of course. And that's what hurt the most. It was like a slap in the face. He didn't mean any of this or what he was going to say. Their 'relationship' gave him a free pass to say whatever he wanted right now.

"Really?" An evil smirk painted it's way on to Joss' face as she gazed at Charlotte. "When did you figure it out?"

Charlotte gulped.

There was no way Henry was gonna pull this off. He's a terrible liar. Which was why she had made sure to go over every last detail with him multiple times. Because she knew how forgetful Henry could be, especially with coming up with a lie or making up an excuse. He was just lucky his family never caught onto his lies because otherwise they would have figured out he was Kid Danger a long time ago.

Charlotte tried to get Henry to look at her to tell him not to do this, but he was looking straight at Joss.

"About 3 years ago," he replied casually.

What?

3 years.

Three!

What?

"3 years ago? Huh?" Joss acknowledged his answer. "The number 3 seems to be a prominent number in your relationship." She pointed out. "3 months ago you started dating, you met in 3rd grade and now you've loved her for 3 years.

"So," he shrugged.

"It's suspicious."

"I like to think of it as our lucky number."

Lucky number?! Charlotte was so confused. What did that even mean?

"So tell me then, Henry, when did you finally realize you loved _Charlotte_," Joss asked mockingly.

"It was around the time when I broke up with my first girlfriend that I realized that I liked Charlotte. She was the one that told me that Bianca had cheated on me and even though she never told me, I stayed with her for a little while after that." Henry started.

"It wasn't until she got cast for a show called 'Kids In The Woods' that she decided to break things off. At the time I was devastated but Charlotte was there for me."

"So you fell in love with her as a rebound. That's not true love."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "Um no," he replied, "I realized over time that Charlotte was a great friend, always there for me when I needed her, always there to help me out with any problem that I had."

Charlotte wasn't exactly seeing how this caused him to fall for her. It was nice and sweet what he was saying but it wasn't compelling evidence to convince Joss of his 'love' for her. She was even dubious.

"So she's a good friend that's it?" Joss asked confused. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Well, it didn't register to me that I was starting to feel something for her that was more than friendly. It was kind of a slow thing that happened over time until I realized it. It was more the little things that Charlotte did that made me smile and even thinking about her made me happy. The way she smiled, or the way she laughed, even her smarts made me fall harder for her."

Charlotte was entranced as he talked. She didn't want to believe what he was saying. Or does she dare think this to be true. Could Henry Hart actually like her?

"But the moment I figured out I loved her was when I gave up my job because I. . ." He faltered. "I had a problem with one of the distribuidors at work, where he made me look like an idiot and I was really bummed out about so I quit, but she came to knock some sense into me and made me see I was being stupid."

He was talking about the time he quit being Kid Danger because Drex humiliated him. Yes, she helped out with convincing him to come back, more like dragging him back to the Man Cave, but she couldn't take all the credit. She just didn't want him to think he wasn't the best at what he does and that's saving people.

He turned to look at her.

"I know that doesn't seem like a big deal, but to me it was the moment I knew that Charlotte was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Without her I don't know where I would be right now. She is the light of my life, my everything. Yeah sometimes I may act like a jerk, but she is there to put me back in place." He laughed and turned back to Joss. "I love her and I don't know why she ever accepted me into her life but I will stay with her as long as she wants me."

Even though he was still speaking to Joss that moment when he turned to look at her. His eyes gazed at her with a dark intensity that stole her breath away. She somehow knew that Henry wasn't just making all this up that he was genuinely talking from the heart. It made her heart sing and she wanted to hug him and kiss him so badly right now and profess her love for him just as he had. So she placed her hand on his forearm and he turned to look back at her and that same gaze was still there.

A throat cleared, breaking their staring game.

Charlotte shook her head to collect her bearings. She had been sucked into this charade for too long. This didn't feel like pretending anymore. So she figured that after this date that she needed to have a long chat about what Henry just said. Because if she's correct in her assumption about his feelings for her, that he actually loves her. Then maybe she has a chance at being his girlfriend, his real one.

But first they had to survive this double date.

"That was beautiful!" Exclaimed Jasper, with tears in his eyes.

Joss turned to him to shush him. She turned back to Charlotte, not looking much happier.

"What about you Charlotte?" Joss looked at her. "When did you figure it out?"

"I-" Charlotte stammered.

What was she supposed to do? Actually say what she felt or could she lie about this to Joss and Henry. Because yeah Henry seemed comfortable talking about his feelings openly but she has never done this before. And she wasn't about to do it now.

Joss cocked her head to the side, a smirk making its way onto her face. "Is something wrong, Charlotte?"

"What, no?"

"Then? What are you waiting for? Tell us _Charlotte_. How did you know you loved Henry?" She taunted. "Unless of course you're lying and this has been fake."

"Well," she started. She might as well tell the truth about her feelings, seeing as Henry told his part, she just had to suck it up. She took a deep breath and said it out loud for the first time. From Henry leaving to Bordertown to the lion's dens.

". . . And that's how I realized I was in love with him," she finished.

Charlotte looked up at Joss to see her reaction to her story. Her face was neutral, but her eyes flashed and her jaw twitched.

It looked like she believed her. Well it wasn't like she was lying but Charlotte did trip up and stutter a few times and she didn't turn to look at Henry like he did to her. She guessed Joss took that as the truth.

Jasper blew his nose into a napkin. "I wish to find someone like you guys have found each other one day." He wiped at his eyes.

Joss looked towards him and glared at him again. She was looking around the restaurant, it looked like she was struggling to keep her interrogation going. She maybe has finally run out of questions.

And the food they ordered hadn't come yet.

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they were finally out of the woods now. Because there's no way there's another question that could catch her off guard again.

Then Joss smirked. That wasn't a good sign.

Henry took a sip of his drink. And Charlotte hoped their food would be coming soon so they could be busy eating and stop talking so much.

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

Of course, Charlotte spoke too soon

Henry choked on his drink.

He coughed. "That's a bit personal don't you think."

Charlotte sighed, she was tired of this, and their food was taking far too long to get here. So she might as well answer her question and shut her up once and for all.

"Yes, of course we have. Plenty of times. Isn't that right, Henry?" She said.

Henry's eyes widened, as he looked at her.

_Oh so this scandalizes him and not talking about his feelings. Ok._

"Let me tell you, Joss, he is great in bed! I can't tell you how much he satisfies me. The things he can do with his tongue and his fingers girl he does wonders. And don't even get me started on the positions." Charlotte looked at Joss. "But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that now would you Joss?"

Joss narrowed her eyes. "I'll have you know-"

"Because it's obvious you never have. I mean why else would you be asking about someone else's sex life." She smirked.

"How dare you!" Joss exclaimed visibly shaking and breathing hard. "But how do I even know you're telling the truth? You could be lying for all I know."

"Avoiding answering my question I see. That just proves to me how desperate you are since you don't get any." Charlotte taunted.

"Stop it! You guys are faking! And have been this whole entire time. I know it!" Joss yelled.

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would I lie about this?" She said off-handedly. "Like I said you are just desperate."

"Then prove it!" Joss screamed as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up pushing her chair back.

"Prove it?" Charlotte asked shocked as she stood up and mirrored Joss' stance.

This girl was completely out of her mind. How was she supposed to prove she was having sex with Henry.

"What exactly do you want me to do? Take Henry right here on this table in front of everyone?" She asked, hoping Joss was joking.

"Yes." Joss growled as she glared daggers.

Ok this confirmed it this girl was crazy, bonkers and completely insane.

Charlotte stared at Joss hoping she would back down because there was absolutely no way she was gonna have sex with Henry in a fancy restaurant. She was willing to do whatever it takes to help Henry get Joss off his back, but this was a line she wasn't going to cross.

But then again it might make Joss shut up.

"Umm Charlotte." Henry spoke up, a waver in his voice.

"You can't do it can you?" Joss challenged with a smirk on her face.

"Henry," Charlotte said, and grabbed his hand. "We are leaving." She walked away and dragged Henry along with her.


	7. The Act

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so I've upped the rating for this story, due to some of the content in this chapter. Because things are going to get a bit hot and heavy ;) So fair warning.**

* * *

He never thought he would ever get this far.

Hell, he never even thought he would ever get to feel Charlotte's lips against his, but he has.

And now she's in his room pressed against his door, her head thrown back, exposing her long neck and moaning his name.

Henry didn't know what he ever did to be blessed with Charlotte in his life but he hopes he never forgets this moment ever.

* * *

"Char."

"Charlotte stop."

"Wait, Charlotte, hold on."

Henry was trying to get Charlotte to slow down because she had an iron grip on his hand and was dragging him along.

She had pulled him down one block before she stopped and let go of him and she let out a frustrated growl. She looked really angry. Henry was worried.

"You ok Charlotte?" He asked tentatively.

She turned towards him. "No, of course not that girl is insane." She pointed back toward the restaurant. "She gets on my nerves. And I was this close," she made a gesture as she held her pointer finger and thumb close together but not yet touching, "this close to jumping her in that restaurant."

Henry reached out to her and put his hands on her shoulders as a calming gesture. "Hey, yeah I totally get you she was annoying, but she is not here now, ok. We are good and let's just agree right now to never go out on a double date again. Like ever," he said seriously.

"Yes. Never again." She agreed, then sucked in a breath and shook her head and leaned into him. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me but that girl really knows how to get me to lose it."

"I'm surprised we even had a good 30 minutes into the date before it all went to hell," he replied as he put his chin on the top of her head.

"I know. The questions started all innocent but I knew she was planning something, I just didn't think she would go as far as asking for proof."

Henry chuckled.

Charlotte pulled back. "What's so funny?"

He looked down at her. "It's just this whole thing kinda reminded me of the time we told Jasper we were boyfriend and girlfriend, that one time." He replied as he started walking.

She fell into step with him.

"Oh yeah when we wanted to tell Jasper your secret, right. Yeah I remember." She smiled at the memory. "I also remember he asked to see us kiss too."

"I guess we have a thing where we have to show proof because otherwise people won't believe us."

"Back then it was kissing and now its sex. Oh how things have changed." She laughed.

"Yeah, for a moment I thought you were actually considering having sex in there," Henry said jokingly.

"I did think about it," she confessed. Henry stopped walking.

Wait what? Henry couldn't believe that Charlotte was thinking about doing it in a restaurant just to prove a point. She noticed he stopped and turned towards him.

"But I decided that I didn't want to have sex in a restaurant with an audience. I mean yeah I want to shove our relationship in her face but I wouldn't ever go that far."

He nodded.

"Hey, want to head to my house and watch the movie we didn't get to finish on Sunday." Henry offered to try to cheer her up.

She smiled. "Yeah. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and led the way.

As draining as this night had been he didn't want to end the night on this really sour note. It also helped that he could spend more time with Charlotte even if it meant that she actually wasn't his girlfriend.

* * *

Once they finally got to Henry's house, they stood on the front porch. But before they went in Henry needed to say something first.

"Hey Char, I want to apologize for all this." Henry started, looking down at the ground, scratching the back of his neck. "I never meant to put you in this position, and I promise I will make this up to you. Like I owe you-"

Charlotte stepped up to him and cut him off with her lips on his. Henry was shocked. Was she actually kissing him of her own volition? With no one around?

She only kissed him when there was someone in the room, otherwise she wouldn't do it.

Henry decided not to think about that and just enjoy the feel of her lips. Which he's been able to know what they feel like for the past few days.

The kiss was really demanding. She raised her arms to wrap around his neck and grabbed the base of his skull to press him even closer. Not that he wasn't enjoying this, but what has gotten into her?

She started to lick his bottom lip, and he parted them for her and she plunged right in. Her tongue was brushing up against his, he groaned.

Where did Charlotte learn to kiss like that?

He decided to kiss her right back. When they were both starving for oxygen, she pulled back instead continuing to kiss him, she surprised him by kissing him down his neck.

This was the hottest thing Henry's ever experienced. He was starting to get aroused, and just from a kiss, but he needed to stop this before they went any further and talk about what is happening. He raised his arms and placed his hands on her waist to try to push her away, but all he could get out was a small moan. Her lips were making his brain go blank, he couldn't think properly.

"Charlotte," he moaned out, as she started to nibble on his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush to him. He wasn't gonna ruin whatever this was.

"Joss is in the bushes behind us," she whispered in his ear softly. "Push me up against the front door."

Henry's brain was all fuzzy and the only thing he really registered was that he needed to push her against the door, which he did gladly.

With the force he used, Charlotte gasped. And he had her pressed up against him and it felt so good. He needed her closer. He wanted to get lost in Charlotte.

Wait, but she said Joss was in the bushes.

He decided to follow along with what Charlotte was doing. He kissed her and took charge, he needed to get inside the house and get them away from Joss' prying eyes.

But he couldn't quite get his brain to think clearly.

He needed oxygen so he went to her neck and began to lick and suck at her pulse point. Her hands buried themselves in his hair scratching his scalp and grabbing fistfuls of his hair. She moaned. It was a beautiful sound. And he needed to hear it again.

"Henry," she said breathlessly. "Open the door."

Right. He was getting carried away. The door. That's what he needed to do.

He pulled back enough to fumble for his keys in his pocket. He patted his pants and found his keys in his right pocket and took them out to open the door.

They both were breathing hard from all the kissing and Henry struggled to get the key into the hole. His hands were shaking because he was nervous, but there was no reason for him to be nervous. It wasn't like they were actually going to have sex. They were just pretending.

"Hurry Henry," she panted.

That kicked his brain into gear and finally fit the key and unlocked the door, and they both stumbled inside.

Charlotte walked in first and pushed Henry up against the door, once it was closed, knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss him again.

"Let's go upstairs to your room," she said seductively as she pulled away. Henry's heart skipped a beat.

His room.

She wanted to go to his room.

She has been in his room before this time is no different, right?

Before he could reply, she grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. It was so damn sexy when Charlotte was in charge. Henry was so turned on right now his brain was all fuzzy but she knew exactly what she was doing, and she wanted to be in his room right now.

Once they were in his room, she shut the door and started pacing.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her face. "She followed us. I can't believe she followed us. Something is definitely wrong with that girl."

Henry was leaning against his door trying to catch his breath and figure this all out. His brain wasn't in focus yet, so it was kinda hard to think of what to do. Of course Charlotte didn't come up to have sex, she was just putting up the act for Joss. He felt stupid, it wasn't like she meant what she said about loving him at the restaurant.

Henry took a deep breath to collect his bearings and pushed himself off the door and walked toward Charlotte and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Ok, look, let's not freak out. We are safe here. She can't see us and she can't get in here." He tried to console her.

Charlotte took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right. She can't get in here-"

They heard a door close. They both paused. Henry held his breath. Charlotte's eyes widened. She moved towards the door, and placed her ear against it.

They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Oh crap._

"I think she is in the house!" Charlotte whisper screamed.

"What? How did she get in?" He whispered back. Henry couldn't believe it, how was Joss in the house, there was absolutely no way she could get in, unless. Henry patted his pockets, he couldn't find his keys.

He closed his left hand into a fist and brought it to his mouth and sucked in a breath as he walked away from the door. "Uh oh."

Charlotte looked at him. "Uh oh. What do you mean 'uh oh?'" She asked carefully.

"I think I left my keys in the door." He turned to face her.

"Henry! What were you thinking?"

"I clearly wasn't," he said. "And in my defense you were kissing me, I wasn't exactly that focused on getting my keys," he explained. "Why do you think she got in?"

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows, she did that face when she was thinking hard about something. "Proof," she muttered to herself.

"Proof. What proof?" Henry asked.

"Joss said back at the restaurant that she wanted me to prove we are having sex right?" She said looking up at him and walked a little to get her thoughts together.

"Yeah," he agreed, not really liking where this was going.

"That's probably why she followed us. She thought I left to prove it." Charlotte explained. She walked back to the door and locked it.

The footsteps could be heard closer.

"So what do we do?" Henry questioned.

"We're gonna have to fake it?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to have to fake it, we can just make the sounds effects." Charlotte said resolutely.

What? Did he hear her right?

She wanted them to _fake_ having sex.

What?

"I thought you said you wouldn't even go that far," he said.

"Yeah, but drastic times, calls for drastic measures. She just has to think we're doing it, we don't have to do anything, if you don't want to."

Ok this was totally getting out of hand. He never expected to take this, this far and he absolutely doesn't want to put Charlotte into another awkward position because of him. He already owes her big time for her to go along with this lie he invented. He needs to put a stop to this before they do something they can't ever get back from. He was just gonna have to man up and come clean with Joss and hope that she leaves him, and more importantly, Charlotte alone.

But before Henry could even utter a single word, he heard a thump and a moan. It turned out that Charlotte had pushed herself against his door and was moaning.

Henry's eyes widened. Were they seriously about to do this?

She threw her head back and exposed her neck as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head.

"Henry." She moaned with her eyes closed.

The way she said his name was so sexy and sent a tingle that went straight to his groin.

He wished that he was the one that actually could get her to say his name like that.

She raised her arm and placed her hand in her hair and slowly dragged it down to her neck, as she breathed heavily. "Yes, Henry. Just like that!" She exclaimed. She had her hand on her left breast as she squeezed it.

God damn. Henry's mouth had gone dry, he had never been more aroused than in this moment.

Charlotte was so beautiful and it was so hot how she was right now. Henry didn't feel worthy to be in her presence.

She let her hand continue its trek down her dress. Until she got down to the hem. She opened her dark brown eyes, her pupils were wide blown, and looked at him.

Fuck. Henry lost it and he reduced the space between them.

"C'mon Henry play along." She whispered her voice rough with arousal.

All he let out was a groan.

"I know you can do way better than that." She cooed. "Let me help you."

She reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him again. This time Henry was prepared for it and kissed her back with the same fervor. He didn't know how exactly they were supposed to fake having sex but he wasn't about to ask.

She pulled back and attacked his neck just like she did downstairs but then she started to lick and suck the point where his neck and shoulder met. He let out a loud groan. She smiled against his skin.

"That's it Henry. Say my name." She mumbled into his skin. And damn if he wasn't hard already he certainly was now. Fuck. The sound of Charlotte's voice was affecting him more than he ever thought it could.

"Char." He moaned out as she started to kiss a path back to his lips. The smirk she gave him was so knowing and so sexy, he didn't know if he should be embarrassed or aroused. He was both.

"Let's go to the bed." She said saucily. "If that's ok with you."

Oh, he was more than ok with that. He nodded.

She grabbed his shoulders and started walking him back towards his bed. Once his knees hit the bed she pushed him softly to sit on it.

"Sit with your back against the headboard." She ordered.

Damn. It was so hot how Charlotte was ordering him around, he loved it. He never knew he had a weakness for powerful women, well not until he had that dream about Charlotte about a few months ago.

He did as he was told and waited to see how this was gonna work. His whole body was tingling and he was itching to touch Charlotte and make her feel good if she let him. He just wanted to do whatever she would allow him too.

She took off her jean jacket and kicked off her heels, leaving her just in her purple dress.

"Now Henry, you are gonna stay there and not move."

Even if he wanted to grab Charlotte and ravage every inch of her skin on this bed right now he didn't dare disobey. He would do as he was told.

She slowly started crawling to him looking him directly in the eye as she did it and damn she looked so good, he needed her close. Once she got to him, she straddled him, with a knee on each side on his hips. He let her do whatever she wanted. She gently lowered herself to sit in his lap and from the new form of contact, they both groaned.

His arms were by his sides but he wanted to grab her hips and grind into her and bring her pleasure she never knew of, but he restrained himself.

She experimentally started to grind down on him.

"Fuck, Char." He let out.

"Mmm, Henry." She moaned.

She started to do it more deliberately now.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, he got the message and jerked his hips into hers.

She gasped. "Henry." She shouted as she held fast to his shoulders.

He looked at her, she had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open and panting and moaning and fuck Henry was so happy right now he couldn't even describe it. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this with Charlotte.

"Touch me, Henry." She moaned out.

Henry's brain short circuited at that point. What? Touch her? Did she mean as in touch, there? She couldn't be serious.

No, wait she was just saying it for Joss benefit, not his. Right?

He froze. Looking at her wide eyed.

She looked back at him, eyes completely dark. She looked like she meant it. He couldn't do it. No wait, he could and he wanted to, god how much he did but this wasn't real. This was all just a facade. And as much as he wanted this, he couldn't, it would be betraying himself and his friendship with Charlotte.

He realized at this moment that he needed to stop this because this is getting too far. He should've never involved Charlotte with this, he never should've let her agree to this, he never should've let them go on a double date, and he sure as hell never should've let them be in his room faking sex.

"Please." She pleaded.

Henry looked at her. She was asking for something and no matter how against this he was right now he couldn't deny her this. She could literally ask him to do whatever she wanted and he would do it in a heartbeat, but he didn't want to use her like this. Didn't want to feel dirty because if he did this he could never go back to just being friends with her. This was something Henry had never done with anyone before and he would be marked by this experience if he went through with it.

And as much as it pained him he had to deny himself this pleasure for his sake and for Charlotte's.

As he was debating about what to do. She reached for his hand and started pulling towards her. Henry started to protest. He wanted to pull his hand away but the way Charlotte looked at him, with desire, held him captive he couldn't look away.

"You're overthinking this," she says.

She raised the hem of her dress slightly and brought his hand closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Charlotte wait."

"Shhh it's ok Henry, I want this, I want you. I need you."

Fuck, he was screwed. He was too far gone. The way Charlotte said she needed him chipped away at the little self-restraint he still had.

She pushed his hand against her underwear. She gasped as his fingers made contact. He could feel her heat.

"Please Henry." She begged.

When he didn't move she started grinding down upon his hand. The little mewls that came out her mouth were so damn sexy he wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. So he tentatively started to stroke his fingers against her.

She bit her lip.

He didn't know if he was doing it right but he let the sounds she made guide him. Then her hand touched his again and she moved the bottom part of her underwear aside so it would be skin to skin.

His fingers stuttered to a stop for a second, but she didn't let his hesitation stop her from getting what she wanted. She reached for his hand again and guided his hand to how she liked to be touched. He could feel her wetness, she was soaked. And he was the cause of it. It filled him with a manly pride to see Charlotte this way, and that she was letting him experience this.

It was so hot how she made eye contact with him the whole time.

He could almost orgasm just from that alone.

Then she removed her hand and let him continue on his own. He let instinct guide him. His fingers apparently knew what to do.

That's when she cried out "YES! RIGHT THERE!"

He stroked her there slowly trying to figure out how fast to do it. He could feel her trembling in his arms. She let her mouth drop open, with soundless gasps her eyes screwed shut.

"More! Please!" She begged.

He never thought Charlotte would be a beggar, but he willingly gave her what she wanted.

He moved his fingers lower, finding her opening and inserted a finger into her. She gasps and her fingers bite into his biceps. He doesn't move, letting her adjust to the intrusion. Once she starts to relax, he starts to move in and out her slowly.

"Mmmm more."

He inserts another finger.

"Yes, Henry. Faster."

He obliges, he wants her to feel so good she forgets her own name.

"Henry, I'm- I'm. . ."

"Let go, Charlotte. I've got you." He murmured.

She came and her body shook with pleasure.

Once she came down from her high she slumped against him, her breathing still labored.

Henry smiled.

He couldn't believe what had just occurred. He made Charlotte climax. Him, Henry Hart.

She pulled back to look at him, her eyes still dark and her gaze intense.

Her hand started to snake itself between their bodies, down to the front of his pants.

"Now your turn," she said seductively.

And she put pressure on his manhood.

He gasped, his eyes closing. It felt so good.

She started to unbutton his pants but he stopped her before she could go further.

"Charlotte, wait," he said.

She shushed him.

And went for his pants again. His hands stopped her.

"Charlotte you don't have to."

What was he saying? Charlotte was willing to give him pleasure and here he was denying her.

They needed to talk about this. _He_ needed to talk about this. He needed to know where they stood with all that's happened. He couldn't just pretend this didn't mean anything. Because it did. At least it did to him.

He was thinking of telling her about his feelings for her. That he loves her and he's in love with her. And if this ruined their friendship, at this point he already believes they can't go back to being just friends. So at least he can say he took a chance.

Everything he said back at the restaurant was true; he just hoped what Charlotte said was true as well. If it wasn't well he was already screwed. He didn't think things could get any worse. But this also meant things could go really well.

"I want to, Henry."

He swallowed. "Yeah but I don't want you to," he explained. "Feel obligated, I mean. To do this for me. I wanted to help you so I did. I mean I owe you so. . ."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "So you did this for me because you owe me," she asked slowly.

She moved and got up from the bed.

Great, he was already ruining everything.

"No, Char. Wait. That's not what I meant." He scrubbed his hands down his face.

A door closed.

That's right Joss. He completely forgot about her.

Charlotte pressed her ear against the door.

"I think she left."

She opened the door cautiously. Peered around and saw no one and closed the door again.

She breathed out in relief. "She's gone." She smiled. "She believed us. Now things can go back to normal."

"I don't want it to." Henry spoke up.

He got up from the bed to stand in front of her.

Charlotte turned to him.

"Charlotte, what just happened right now. I had never done that before. . . with anyone," he said. "Things can't go back to normal. Not for me." He scratched the back of his neck. "I've been thinking about telling you this for quite a while now. I was so afraid of what you would say."

"Henry." She tried to interrupt him.

"I love you, Charlotte."

She smiled. "I know." Was all she said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know you love me, Henry."

He was gobsmacked. She knew of the extent of his feelings for her. What?

"How? When?" He stammered.

"Back at the restaurant," she explained. "Everything you said, I knew you were telling the truth. I just couldn't believe you felt the same way."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"You're a terrible liar, Henry and also you're kinda bad at making things up as well. Plus we never talked about feelings, while faking this relationship. To be honest, I did think you were lying but when you looked at me. I just knew."

"So does that mean, what you said back at the restaurant-"

"Yes, it was true. I love you, Henry."

She loved him! She actually loved him!

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, "My real one this time?"

She smiled. "Yes!"

He leaned down to kiss her again. This time the kiss was a true kiss. One where they knew exactly how the other felt, no false pretenses. No faking a relationship. Just Henry and Charlotte. Together.

Then his stomach grumbled.

They broke apart.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." She laughed.

"Yeah, well we didn't get to eat now did we?"

"No, I guess not."

"Wanna order a pizza?" He offered.

"Sure, I was also promised a movie. . . Unless of course that was an excuse to get me to come to your house."

"It was a genuine offer."

They walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

"Well then you order the pizza and get the movie ready, while I go to the bathroom," she said.

"Ok."

Before she walked into the bathroom she turned around. "Oh and Henry," she said. "Just so you know, after what happened in your room, that doesn't mean you're off the hook, you still owe me a favor." She winked and walked in and closed the door.

That made Henry chuckle. He honestly didn't know what he ever did to deserve Charlotte but he's sure he's gonna try to show her how much he loves and appreciates her.


	8. The End

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so we finally made it to the end. When I started this story back in April I started it as a joke (I've always wanted to write a story but never had a good idea, then this story happened lol). I've always loved the Fake Dating trope and I hadn't seen many Chenry fics in that context (so this was me trying it out).**

**Also, it was never my plan to post this story anywhere, it was just gonna be for me, but once I saw that Henry Danger was ending I thought I could share this. Another reason I posted this is Chenry. I absolutely love them and I want them to be together, but I'm not sure if it's gonna be canon in the show (since today the last episode of HD airs, we'll see), so in case it doesn't, this story will be my canon.**

**One last thing, I want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed because I honestly had a blast writing and your reviews made me so happy to know you enjoyed it. So thank you :)**

* * *

They had done it.

They had _finally_ done it.

She was gone, and she would never bother them again.

Even though this all happened in a way they would've never seen coming they wouldn't have it any other way.

They were happy and, more importantly, actually together and that's all that mattered.

* * *

It was Sunday once again. Charlotte and Henry were in the kitchen making the popcorn and grabbing drinks, getting ready to watch tv for their weekly hang out. Only this time Jasper had joined them since he hadn't been coming to them for the past few weeks. (Turns out Piper told him not to show up because she didn't want him to ruin her study sessions on Sunday). But the couple were happy that he started coming again.

At the dinner table was Piper doing her homework. Just Piper. No Joss in sight.

"Hey guys, I want to apologize about Friday. I didn't know Joss was gonna do all that. If I had known I would've never agreed to that date." Jasper said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Charlotte replied as she grabbed the popcorn bag from the microwave and poured it into a bowl. "That date was all Joss' doing."

"I know but I still feel a little bit at fault though."

"How did you meet Joss anyway?" Henry asked, as he grabbed the drinks from the fridge and headed for the couch. "I knew she was bringing a date. I just didn't think it would be you."

"She came into Junk n Stuff that Friday." Jasper replied. "Saying she was looking for some antique relic for her father and when I asked what she was looking for, she changed the subject."

"She kept asking questions about you guys, like if you really worked there and were really dating and stuff like that." He continued. "I found it weird, but then she asked me out and told me she had an invitation at Montego's that day at 7, so of course I agreed. It's Montego's!"

"Oh." Charlotte said, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and making her way towards the couch to sit next to Henry. She put the bowl on the coffee table. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think she was just using you to get to us."

"Yeah I figured that out, she left the restaurant a couple of minutes after you guys, I tried to follow her but she told me to sit down and that everything was already paid for," he said. "I wonder where she went? Did you guys see her?"

Charlotte and Henry looked at each other.

"Nope." They both replied. "Didn't see her at all."

Jasper shrugged.

"I'm ok with it. At least, I got to eat the best steak in Swellview. Too bad you guys left before you could get a taste," Jasper said apologetically.

"It's fine. We really didn't want to go anyway." Henry assured him. "We only went because Charlotte here agreed to go."

Charlotte slapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, but if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have asked me in the first place, so technically this is all your fault."

"I was kidding, Char." Henry said, nudging her with his elbow. "And if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be together right now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and nuzzled his neck.

"You're right, Henry."

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Jasper gushed.

"Could you guys be cute somewhere else?" Piper spoke up, annoyed. "It really is not helping me concentrate on my homework. And I'm almost done."

"Sorry," Charlotte said as she pulled back a bit and turned to look towards the kitchen. "And speaking of which, hey Piper, where's Joss?"

"Oh, she's not my tutor anymore." She answered off-handedly.

"Why not?" Questioned Henry. "I thought you were doing better in your classes thanks to her."

"I am, but that's not really thanks to her. She was more preoccupied with thinking about you than actually helping me. It turns out I just needed to focus more on actually studying than being on my phone." She answered. "She helped me realize that, so I don't need her anymore."

She went back to her homework before adding.

"Also, I saw her come out of our house on Friday with your keys and I knew something was up." She continued. "When I asked what she was doing, she just dropped the keys and made a run for it."

"I followed her. And found out that she's the daughter of Mob Boss Rob Moss. I took a bit of footage of her talking to her servants, who look a lot like him by the way, about planning some Mob Business in some town, and sent her the video telling her that if she didn't leave you guys alone that I would post it to my many followers and expose her."

"She agreed after I promised her I wouldn't post the video. I made sure she promised that she wouldn't do anything against you guys. So you're welcome." Piper finished as she started to pack up her homework.

"What? Piper, that was so dangerous something could have happened to you." Henry said, concerned.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself you know."

"Yeah Piper, next time don't go following people like that you don't know what would have happened if things went differently."

"It's fine Charlotte. You know I like it when they run." Piper said, smiling evilly. "It just makes them more fun to catch."

"Plus if you guys ever need to catch the Mob Boss Rob Moss I could lend you the footage if you'd like." Piper offered. "For a price of course."

"Why would we need to catch him?" Henry asked, confused. "Wouldn't that be up to Captain Man and Kid Danger to do?"

"Yeah, which is why I am offering it to you. Duh," she replied.

The trio looked at each other with wide eyes. Wondering all the same thing.

She couldn't possibly know right?

"Well anyways I'm off to the mall," she said, grabbing her keys and phone and walking towards the door. "Jasper c'mon."

"What? I don't want to go to the mall. And why are you inviting me and not Charlotte?" He asked puzzled. "Isn't that the type of girl stuff you guys do?"

"I need someone to carry my bags for me. C'mon."

"I am not carrying your bags for you. I am not your pack mule."

"I'll get you some crop tops so you can add them to your closet," she added.

"Sold." He stood up and walked out after Piper. "See you guys later."

"Wait Piper, I want to know-" Henry started. The door closed before he could finish what he was saying. "What did you mean by offering us the video?"

He turned to Charlotte. "You don't think she knows I'm Kid Danger, right?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "This is Piper, don't you think if she knew she would've said something?"

"Yeah, but it sounded like-"

"Henry, I'm sure it's fine."

"But if she knows, think about what she'll do, I have to make sure," He said.

He stood up and tried walking towards the door, but Charlotte grabbed his arm pulling him back to the couch.

"Char, I just-"

"Henry, remember that favor you owe me?"

"You mean the probably thousand of favors I owe you from all that I put you through the last 2 weeks?"

"Thousands of favors?" Charlotte said, surprised, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I owe you so much for everything."

"Henry you don't owe much that many favors," she told him. "But a few couple favors would be nice to use in the future."

"Ok, but what about the favors?"

"How about you forget about Piper and we just enjoy our time together, now. Alone in your house. Just us. No one else." She suggested with a small smile.

"Ok, but I'm still gonna ask her later." Henry said.

"Unless of course you forget," Charlotte replied.

"I'm not gonna forget, Char."

She started running her hands up his chest slowly. "You sure about that," she challenged.

"Umm yeah, Char."

She grabbed his collar and kissed him. "What about now?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Hmm," he said pensively. "I still remember."

She kissed him a little longer.

"I think I'm starting to forget, but I'm gonna need you to do that again. Just to make sure."

She obliged.

Once he pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together as they caught their breaths.

"I love you, Char," he breathed.

"And I love you, Hen."

He laid his arm around her.

"So which movie should we watch? Since we haven't picked one yet," Henry asked.

"I don't want to watch a movie."

"Tv show then?"

"Umm no."

Henry looked confused. "What do you want to do then?"

Charlotte climbed into his lap. "This," she said, as she kissed him.

He happily reciprocated. She started to kiss down his neck.

"I think we should go up to your room?" She suggested.

"My room?" he questioned with a rough voice. Charlotte loved it when his voice did that.

"Yeah, we have a bit of unfinished business, " she replied and bit her lip.

Henry swallowed. "Unfinished business? In my room?" He knew where this was going but just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah," Charlotte said with a smirk as she got up.

"Wait, Char," he replied as she tried to pull him off the couch.

Charlotte sat back down with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," he took a deep breath. "I don't know, we haven't been dating for long. This is a huge step and I also don't want you to regret it or think this is a mistake. I think we should wait."

"Henry, I love and I know you love me. What exactly are you waiting for?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "For you to change your mind. What if things don't work out for us? You know none of the relationships I've been in have worked out. What if this is the same thing-"

"Henry-"

"-What if you realize there are better options?"

"Henry-" She tried again.

"What if we end up hating each other?"

"Henry if you let me-"

"What if you decide to leave and that you never want to see me again-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Henry, you're overthinking things. And yes I know all about your relationships but those never worked out mainly because of Kid Danger, but guess what? I know you're Kid Danger, remember? I figured it out. So I know exactly how important your job is to you and yeah sometimes it might get in the way but I will understand because I will be there next to you helping."

"Also, we've been friends since we were kids. And I think, no matter what happens, nothing will make us stop caring about each other. And all your insecurities are unfounded. There is no one better because I love you, Henry. Just you. No one else. So I'm ready if you are."

He considered her words. Charlotte was right, as always, he's just overreacting, so he leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"So then to your room then?"

"To my room."

Charlotte stood up and bolted up the stairs. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

"Hey, no fair. You got a head start." Henry got up and chased after her. "Wait for me," he yelled out laughing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I now wrote a one shot centered around Piper and how she found out Henry is Kid Danger. It's called 'She Knows,' if you want to read it.**


End file.
